1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for forming 3-D images. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a 3-D image projection mechanism and a 3-D image projection method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent daily life, human life could not be separated with electronic tools. Handheld devices such as cellphones, smartphones and personal digital assistants provide the considerable advantages that they are easy to carry and are capable of performing communication. Complex electronic devices such as tablet PCs and notebook computers have even more powerful data processing and computation ability. Due to the advantages described above, the electronic devices become indispensable in our lives.
In order to allow the user to communicate with the electronic devices, the most intuitive way is to adapt display modules on the devices. Flat display panels that generates two-dimensional (2-D) images, whether they are touch panels or non-touch panels, are common in the present electronic devices. Recently, three-dimensional (3-D) display technology becomes a popular topic. Hence, the electronic devices that are capable of displaying 3-D images are now in demand. However, an efficient 3-D display mechanism is still rare to be seen in the present electronic devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electronic device having a 3-D image projection mechanism and a 3-D image projection method to address the above issues.